Percy Jackson's Enemy
by superdude24110202
Summary: There is a new threat rising and many gods who were thought gone were brought back can Percy Jackson and his friends be able to stop the new threat that is rising. Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Percy, Leo, Grover, Hazel, Frank. This story takes place right after the giant war with some old roman demigods turned greek this should be the story of your lifetime!
1. It Begins

**Percy Jackson The Enemy**

**Percy**

I was lying on my bed when I heard the crash I woke instantly and so did Nick my half-brother we ran outside to see. A tree fall soon everyone rushed out of. Their cabin looking up the storm was crazy it seemed it would tear through anything. In its path the clouds were pitch black darkness and. Then it happened something came out of the heart of the storm. The campers including me gasped what came out of the storm was like nothing we had ever seen before. It had the head of a beautiful woman but kept flicking back to. A majestic lions head while the rest of her body was human she wore. A lion skinned dress and while she descended. The storm clouds begin to disperse and only the moon and stars beamed brightly as if happy by. The appearance of the woman the camp soon turned into chaos everyone thinking we were under attack. I rushed looking for my girlfriend Annabeth I soon saw her running to Chiron Annabeth! I yelled she looked around wondering where the sound came from she locked eyes with me. Then we ran towards each other where Grover I yelled over. The noise I don't know she said we looked around but did not see him. A hand touched me on the shoulder. I uncapped riptide and spun around with lightning quick speed my blade just inches away from. His neck Aaaah! He bleated Percy what the Hell! Sorry G-Man it's ok anyways. You know what the heck is going on here Annabeth and I both shrugged confused. We all wondered who the visitor was. Soon the whole camp was poised for action their blades, spears, and, bows gleamed like ice and. They were all pointed at the mysterious woman then she looked at me and spoke.

**Percy **

She opened her mouth and began to speak lay down your weapons half-bloods. I come in peace no one attempted to move or dare lay down their weapons who are you. Chiron yelled in a booming voice she smiled as if it was a joke why Chiron don't you recognizes. Your own stepmother everyone gasped in shock. I don't know why I never cared or paid attention much in lessons about Greek gods and goddesses it seemed much easier to have my girlfriend Annabeth tell me. These things I looked at her dumbfounded and she huffed at my ignorance think seaweed brain. Kronos is Chiron's father while his mother is the nymph Philyra while Rhea is the wife of Kronos. I was shocked suddenly aware of whom the woman was Rhea mother of. The Big Three but I though she faded long ago so did I and if. I guessed from Chiron's expression so did he and the Olympian gods. They should have guessed though after all her sacred animal is. The Nemean and regular lion there was no way she could have faded. Annabeth soon quieted when the goddess began to speak. I have come here to collect six demigods and one satyr to train and take back to my home I will call them now when I am finished please step forward Jason Grace Son of Zeus, Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena, Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus, Frank Zhang Son of Ares, Hazel Levesque Daughter of Hades, Piper Mclean Daughter of Aphrodite, Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, and last the Satyr Grover Underwood. Chiron I promise you I will take care of these Children no matter what and. If you don't let me leave it could be the downfall of Olympus. Go he said and train them well step-mother.

**Jason**

We disappeared in a flash of bright light once we were at our destination we all gasped at what we saw. We were in a huge space that was the size of a football field. It had a temple that was decorated the color of a lions skin and red that was the color of Ares eyes there was also a patio with a flat screen TV and a huge dining table for all of us to sit including rhea which I had no doubt she would sit at the head of the table. There were regular mortal lions on one side and. The monstrous nemean lions on the other but what stood out the most was. The 35 ft tall nemean lion it towered above all the others. She was standing watching regular and monster lions both. Like a mother hawk watching over her children. Everyone gasped at everything we saw but. It ended quickly when I had pulled out my sword. I didn't know what was going on and now a lady kidnaps us and. It was not any lady it was the lady the great titan rhea Mother of the big three. Ok what the hell is going on! I yelled please grandson put your sword away. I flinched at what she called me but stayed in an attacking position ready to strike if needed. I want answers now. For example why did you bring us here and what did you mean the downfall of Olympus. If I tell you will you put your sword away I nodded. Ok so listen carefully demi-gods. One day I was sitting in my temple when two great divine being entered. I was surprised because none can enter my domain without my permission. I was so surprised I got ready to strike them but. They told me to wait and they told me who they were and why they were there. They were the great pridimoral god and goddess Nyx and Ather. Someone gasped I looked over to see it was the blond haired girl named Annabeth but I thought they faded long ago it looks like we were all mistaken young Annabeth. They told me how a threat is rising even greater than Kronos himself and only you eight will be able to stop them. That is why I have brought you here to train you. The question is are you ready to take on the challenge.

**Leo**

It had been a while since we had come to the temple and relaxed with the lion lady. But at least we got 2 days off but here the day was the one I dreaded. Ok rhea said time to test all of your strengths. Leo didn't want to do this he wasn't much of a fire all he could do was summon fire and produce things from his magic tool belt ok did you get that Leo huh! What! Ugh I said you and Annabeth team up against Percy and Grover. Great Leo though no he would embarrass himself in front of everyone. He stepped up to the ring rhea created reluctantly. Ok Annabeth said listen I will go after Percy since I know his fighting style Grover won't be much of a challenge so you brain him got it. She said it with a little smile so it kind of scared me but I knew what to do ok I said. Ok listen up demi-gods I will test all of you to see your weakness and your strengths now no maiming or killing now start! Annabeth rushed at Percy with her knife. I pulled out a huge hammer ready to attack Grover but. I never got the chance to he started playing on his reed pipes me and Annabeth were held together unable to move. Yes! Grover said with triumph but I had something up my sleeve that no one knew about. I summoned fire to my hands to Grover's surprise everyone stared at me with shock but. I wasted no time I surrounded myself I an inferno and burned the vines to ashes. I shot a fireball at Annabeth and freed her and. luckily she wasted no time resuming her attack on Percy. I smiled at Grover ready to get burned I said and I jumped at him. I could see I would have trouble he blocked my first attack I took care to limit my strength so I would not snap his reed pipes like a twig. I knew what to do he cut me with his dagger. I jumped back but it wasn't over he rushed at me but I had just enough time to sidestep when he swung able to catch his hand and light it on fire but not as much to cause him a 3rd degree burn. He dropped his dagger and I turned and knocked him out with my hammer. You could hear the resounding thud against his head. Sorry man I said. I looked around to see Percy and Annabeth engaged in a ferocious battle. I shot a fireball at Percy but he just doused it with water I shot three more. He had to look towards them but they didn't even faze him. That was the only distraction Annabeth needed to knock Percy out and help us win the duel. Annabeth Chase and Leo Valdez Win! She revived Percy and Grover but they woke with groans of pain come on Annabeth why did you have to hit me so hard ya I can barely feel my horns Leo. The last duel went by quick Frank and Hazel won the last duel.

AU: So tell me love this chapter or don't like this chapter be honest I love all my fans.

superdude24110202 over and gone!

Leo

I still had my adrenaline pumping from yesterday I can't believe I won an actual duel against Percy Jackson the happiness was all over my face. I was walking down the hallway in the temple since I couldn't sleep I decided to explore soon. I got fascinated there were pictures on the wall of middle aged guys, one was tanned, another looked deathly pale, while the last one showed someone with dark blue serious eyes that seemed to burn holes in me. I realized they were Zeus, Poseidon, and, Hades. I moved on as the pictures were giving me a weird vibe in the dark. I heard footsteps soon after walking for a while I stood frozen hoping it wasn't rhea as the person got closer I recognized curly brown hair, and, smelled her rose perfume Hazel I said my heart skipped a beat I hated when it did that while I was around Hazel. Leo she said yea what you doing up so late I asked? just exploring I couldn't sleep me either do you ever wonder what rhea has in store for us yea she said all the time. I saw the sun coming up through a glass window. I got to get back before they realized I am out here me to she said well see ya in the morning Hazel I said you to Leo. I jogged back to my room and closed the door. I jumped in bed and closed my eyes ready for sleep to take me. AAAAHHHH! my alarm went off I slapped the button as it stopped great I thought no sleep. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen were everyone was waiting. Everyone looked up and said hey I sat down beside Jason and asked him what was going on he said we're waiting on rhea. As soon as he said that a bright light appeared into the kitchen and rhea strode in while grabbing a bagel and taking a bite before talking. Nyx and Ather visited me last night again she said we all sat up waiting for what she had to say they told me it was time for you to go on your quest. I disagree you have barely had any training but well I cannot defy their wishes. They gave me a prophecy It goes like this she said. Eight shall travel to man in Atlanta, There they will seek what once was stolen, to be repaired or fixed, It will soon be golden, There secrets will soon be unraveled, The chains will be broken free from the Ice man Cave, To help Olympus so it may soon be saved. I looked around the table at all the shocked faces it left us all dumbfounded most of it was clear while the rest was only just a mystery for all of us.


	2. Gifts

Hazel

I thought about yesterday and how quiet it had been around the table everyone was quiet except for Leo of course who just started asking questions the whole time. I have to pack really fast, how long would are we going to be gone, would we probably die. That part there of course didn't boost our moral support. I thought of how much Sammy No! I told myself it was Leo I had to remember that. The mischievous smile and trouble maker face always got to me. The times I thought about Leo my heart always ached as I thought about my past. The only one that could stop it was Frank though as I walked out the temple and across the field to see him and the other demigods. I was thankful though to rhea she had made us all bags so that we could fit anything in it no matter the size and the best part was it gave me no extra weight at all. I walked over to Frank and gave him a quick peck on the lips hey you ready to go? Yea all I have been doing is been getting fat and training with Percy the whole time he said. I chuckled at that.

Leo

I watched jealously that Frank was getting all the attention from Hazel I shook myself I didn't know what was going on with me lately. I don't know why I was going so crazy over Hazel lately all I wanted to do was be with her. I knew it was wrong though Frank then saw me looking there must have been something in my eyes because he put a protective arm around Hazel. As we waited there soon was a bright light that blinded me for a second but soon died down to reveal Rhea. I watched as she made her way around us. i was a little surprised when she came and hugged all of us I mean we were family though so I hugged her back.

Rhea

I was so sad to see them go especially after the dangerous things I knew they would most likely face. I thought that since you are leaving so soon you should at least be given something to help. I contacted the other gods and told them about me and how Olympus might fall but I didn't tell them the rest they might start arguing and that is the least of what we need right now. I asked them to give some of you there blessings because of the quest you are about to put yourself through. But only the sons and daughters of the big three will be able to receive them that power would burn away a regular demigod As if on cue all twelve Olympians arrived just in time Percy said hey to his father Zeus, and, Hades. As I observed he could not keep the excitement out of his voice as the gods laughed they knew he couldn't wait to receive their blessings. There were lots of questions but I was able to avoid most of them giving them no important information at all. Ok I said I will be going first you all will only be able to receive two blessings Percy Jackson said Zeus as he stepped up I give you the power over lighting storm traveling, flying, as he stepped back Hades took his place I give you the power over the dead and shadow traveling.

Percy

Hazel stepped forward I had to say I wondered what she would receive I watched surprised as Artemis walked to her and said Hazel Levesque I give you the blessing to shoot bows with perfect accuracy and call to any wild animal in your distress, was sup Apollo said as he strode forward I didn't know how he was so layed back I give you the power to control Heat since I am the sun god now I will be getting back to my date he gave a smile and flashed out. Jason Grace step forward now for the last one my dad stepped forward Jason I give you the power to control water and breathe under it thank you lord Posiden he grinned and stepped back now for the final god I thought I wonder who it is Ares came up and I couldn't help but glare at him it were me I would never receive a blessing from him. Ok punk he sneered at Jason you get the power to control boars and you will be forever good with any weapon blablahblah I couldn't help but think of how lazy he was. I looked around at the others and I knew they felt the same difference as me Powerful.

Rhea

The demigods will be journeying to Atlanta as the prophecy states they will find a man and retrieve a stolen object. I cannot provide any help for you demigods I will miss you and I went around giving all of them hugs be safe guys I raised my hand in in a flash of bright light they were gone leaving nothing but mist.


	3. The Quest Begins

AU: sorry about that last short chapter but come on guys can't I get at least 1 review that I don't have to write myself lol don't you like my story superdude24110202 need's reviews over and gone.

Frank

As soon as the light died down we sat standing on a hill the other peacefully me I feel like I'm going to barf aaaahhhh! Frank what the Fuck! Sorry Piper I said sheepishly. Its ok she said as she changed to a pair of other sneakers. Alright so anyone know who this man is that all of us are supposed to be finding I looked as Annabeth spoke up yes she said Atlanta does have some Greek history there was a man named Acrisius he was a king during his time he soon had a daughter named Danae one day Acrisius had been visited by Apollo's oracle she foretold that danae's son would kill him some day so he locked her in a bronze tower so she could never marry or have children Zeus visited her one day and they had a baby boy named Perseus I looked over at Percy surprised knowing he was to after learning this story was about his namesake . She said the end with a biting tone and I knew she was angry at what the king had done to his own daughter. Percy put a hand on her shoulder and she soon calmed down. I guess then we should visit the ruins of this tower it may give us a clue on what we should do ok Annabeth said I guess we are all in an agreement so we started down the hill on the way to whatever awaited us in the great city of Atlanta.

Piper

The day started off great well except for Frank throwing up all over my converse. Annabeth had explained on how the tower was deep in the woods away from the mortals as we walked there was so much wildlife and plants it just felt like you were one with nature. I looked over at Leo who. Wouldn't stop jumping and looking back. Leo I said nothing is going to attack us although I wasn't sure you never knew being a demigod at any moment something could happen being a demigod was not easy and quest were even harder to survive on. There would probably most likely be a challenge as soon as we got to the tower I was still surprised at how we were actually going to be visiting the birth place of the great Perseus. We were walking as I felt a chill go down my spine I knew something was wrong and then Annabeth watch out I yelled! As something jumped out and tackled her to the floor. I looked and saw it was hell-hound with midnight fur, red glowing eyes, and, sharp canine teeth. Percy uncapped his sword Jason flipped his sword and caught a spear ready to use like he was born for it. Leo screamed like a girl and tried to hide it but we all looked at him as he fumbled through his tool belt and pulled out Pistol I saw the glowing in through the holes and knew it was loaded and filled with celestial bronze bullets. Leo I screamed how the heck did you get that he told everyone quick on how rhea upgraded his tool belt to produce anything he wanted now. I had to admit that was good I was going to be done with eating the same vegetarian meal like on our first quest. Finally we need some chick fa lay I said he gave me a quick smirk. If you guys are finished talking Annabeth is in trouble Grover said as he put his reed pipes to his lips and started to play but as soon as he did ten more jumped out and talked him. Grover Percy yelled he ran at them sword at the ready but Frank was faster he closed the great distance with astounding speed he stabbed three while they were still surprised. He brought the sword around and twirled it to get it ready after his last attack but he was too late as a hell-hound jumped and knocked him down as soon as he got tackled he turned into a mouse and escaped the hell-hound's claws just as it was about to swipe at his heart he turned back to human. Then started to change into a full-grown drakon the hell-hound jumped on top of him scratching but his titanium skin was too hard for them. He grabbed one in his claws and threw it into a nearby tree but it didn't take the impact as Frank spit acid right on it as it was flying through the air and it exploded into a pile of dust. Percy ran after Annabeth as she was trying to get the hell-hound off of her Percy did a front flip and landed right in front of the hell-hound don't touch my girlfriend he said and he stabbed it in the eye as it still had the terrified look on its face. It exploded into dust I looked around and saw there were six more. I knew our luck wouldn't hold out maybe Leo wasn't so paranoid after all I thought as I went to take care of one.

Grover

I sat up dizzy from being tackled but I recovered quickly seeing the battle was still raging around us but leaning in our favor now. I didn't waste time playing a song to strangle two hell-hound with grape vines looks like I can learn a few things from Mr. D I thought I looked and saw Piper charmspeak a hell-hound into falling asleep as she made quick work and skewered it.

Leo

I looked and took aim at a hell-hound and shot barrels of flames at it but it just easily dodged them I knew I couldn't keep this up I was tiring and soon was going to have to stop. I thought of something and came up with a plan I brought out a 200 pound hammer and. A glass of oil I took it and threw it in a circle around the hell-hound as I did I lit my hammer on fire and threw it at the oil before the hell-hound could escape. As it stayed in the inferno I knew I only had one shot at this I shot and impaled the hell-hound in the stomach as it flipped over and exploded into dust which soon burned away in the fire.

Jason

Iran at the last two determined to finish this now as I was closing the distance between us one ran at me while the other circled round getting ready to attack me from behind but I knew what I had to do I smiled as I thought this was the perfect time to try out my new powers as the first hell-hound pounced I rolled under it and thrust my sword through its underside as it exploded to dust all over me. Before I could recover the second hell-hound tackled me to the ground I looked and saw there was a stream 5 feet away I concentrated and willed the water to obey me as I liked the powers I got from Poseidon they weren't as powerful as Percy's since he was his son but they were still cool I surrounded it in a case of water while the others looked at me awed of my new powers. I saw Percy nodding in the corner of my eye I guess thinking of how good a job I was controlling the water. As the hell-hound was completely encased in water with no way out I sent a thunderbolt towards the sphere of water and electrocuted the hell-hound and electrocuted it as it died the dust separated inside the water finally I let it drop. I looked around at the other's they obviously thought I had done good controlling my new powers. Percy gave me a wink on a good job done. Annabeth came to me and voiced the question everyone was thinking I guess how did you control the lightning she said well I guess I kept the powers that I got from my father as well as the powers from the blessings. I said I looked in her eyes and saw she accepted my answer well let's get going guys we should reach the tower before it gets dark so we started walking on our way to whatever was in the forest.

Mystery Man

I watched them through the magic globe I had yes walk through the quest Jason Grace and Percy Jackson you have stepped into a world you have never known this quest is just beginning HAHAHAHAHA!


	4. AU

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian Story at all that privilege goes to The great writer Rick Riordran I love Percy Jackson but I cannot claim it so just making sure everyone knows lol I will soon be making new stories so if you like this story when I am done with this I will tell you at the end The story's name and it is going to be based on teen wolf Peace out Fans!


	5. Destination Reached

Jason

I was suprised and my body was still feeling a little tingle from the last battle i knew it was from the powers i had just used but that didn't make it any less crazy. I knew all I had to do was walk and let it passed but to calm my nerves. I grabbed Piper's hand and held it in my own she gave me a questioning look but. I just smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. You ok she asked? ya just shaken a little it will be all right I smiled at that and gave her a quick passionate kiss we stopped as we began to get more in to it she put her hand's around my neck while i put mine around her waist. Ah Hem Annabeth said maybe you guys can do that later she smirked. As me and Piper blushed lets go I said with my hand still in hers.

Hazel

I couldn't keep myself from laughing inside at Jason and Piper it made me glad he had found someone. They were clueless for almost 2 years since they never admitted their feelings to each other when they started dating we couldn't help but say fina;;y you guys realized it. i chuckled at the memory but it also brought sadness as i remembered the strawberry fields, and, the stayrs running around playing with the dryads. So Percy said interuppting me from my thoughts do you know how close we are Annabeth i do i said before she could respond They looked at me questioning. I can feel a large amount of bronze in that direction I pointed straight ahead of me I am guessing its the tower Annabeth talked about I looked at her as she nodded. Your right Hazel the tower is completely made of bronze hmm if there is a tower then how the heck are we gonna get in! Percy yelled I laughed its ok Jason and Frank can fly us all up there i said he looked uncomftorabale and i knew it was because he didn't like heights. Its ok the tower isn't really that tall i can feel it. I watched as he relaxed and his shoulders wern't as tense as before.

Leo

I looked and studied Hazel for a moment she looked at me and I quickly turned away man i just couldn't seem to get Hazel off my mind. I though maybe Aphrodite was doing this to me i mean Percy said she did meddle in people's love life's and. I thought that was what was happening now if she had the powers she always talked about then she could rob any bank I laughed and as we walked the rest of the way in silence. As we walked we came to a sudden stop after trudging through the forest for an hour the trees finally revealed a tall tower. The height of which i couldn't believe It was shining bronze. It was completely exit free with only a window that was closed tightly.

Great I said looks like seven demigods and a satyr came to rescue Rapunzel I couldn't help but laugh after I said that while the other just looked at me like I was special. It was completely hilarious to me though anyway Frank said come on let's get up there already as he said it. He started to change into a 10 foot tall dragon with leathery scaly wings and a back that looked as tough as iron. As long as I get Piper i am good Jason said pulling her closer to him and giving her a short kiss. I went to stand beside him i saw Hazel go beside Frank i felt a little jealous because I wanted her over here but I guess I understood since he was her boyfriend. Percy walked over to Hazel and Frank and climbed on his back.

I saw that he did it a little reluctantly but I understood he didn't want to get blasted out the sky but as I looked up I saw the tower wasn't that high so Zeus shouldn't blast him to ashes. I looked as Annabeth and Grover came over to us and as we grabbed all of each others hands. Jason shot up straight to the tower even as i looked down I felt like Percy and tightened my hand on Piper. As we stopped right in front of the window. I looked inside and saw there was lots of old baby toys and parchment I guessed it was from when Perseus mother and Zeus lived here for a while. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge its locked i said to Jason as Frank came up Percy went to the door and kicked it with his foot so hard the windows flew back in the tower.

Oops he said I meant to only open it he said apologizing Annabeth smirked at him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. As we entered the tower i saw it looked like the past and the present mixed together with typewriters parchments and. What looked like an old-fashioned baby cradle. It was a dark pitch black room and looked safe as I relaxed a voice spoke and said welcome hero's.


	6. The Story

AN: Sorry for the long wait guys just got internet back in my house but at least the new chapter is here so read and enjoy.

Jason

I grabbed my coin out my pocket flipped it then turned around. As I looked I saw a woman with long dark hair, electric blue eyes like mine,and, a really good tan.

Who are you I asked she smiled at me warmly and said I am Danae mother of Perseus she looked at Percy with a warm expression your namesake isn't that right she asked he nodded well don't you think its time you met him. I was like Percy I didn't pay attention much to Greek and Roman history but I knew one thing for sure. The original Perseus died didn't he the other's looked at the woman to thinking the same thing.

Don't you know that he doesn't have to have a beating heart to live and be alive you can just talk to his ghost I didn't know how I cold forget that after I had been to the underworld more times than I would like to count. Come demigods she said as she led us down another corridor. I looked at the walls as we passed and saw many pictures of Perseus he was muscular, With black hair like a son of Poseidon, and, Electric blue eyes like a child of Zeus he looked like a completely different kind of demigod with a combination two gods I thought.

Annabeth

I looked at all the pictures we passed but what was most suprising was the amount of space that was in the back how did you make all this space I asked. When Zeus came he looked at everything and he just said it was to depressing and small so he just used magic to make it bigger after that I had more space to raise baby Perseus. Zeus defines depressing Percy grunted what was that dear Danae looked at him questioning nothing Percy said quickly.

We walked and I couldn't help wondering what Perseus was like, how he looked as a ghost, and, How is he connected to our quest. I just wished we would find out soon for all of our sakes demigods and even gods totally unpredictable.

Leo

I knew this quest was gonna be harder than anything we have ever faced but how is Perseus gonna help us I asked Danae I don't know she said he only told me to bring you to him if you show up on a quest. I knew when we left we would need transportation so I prayed to my dad as long as I could before someone noticed.

He knew what we needed its been so long since I layed eyes on it but I knew the wait was over. I knew the others would be excited we soon neared the end of the hallway I could see a strange light at the end of the hallway coming from one room which also had rumbling in it as soon as Danae knocked everything stopped and stood in silence.

Who is it someone asked in a strong voice behind the door. It's the demigods you wanted Perseus she said as we stood there we heard a chair being pushed back and soon the door opened to show the same man in the picture with a tan, Dark hair , and, blue eyes.

You are finally here he said it with a strange accent I couldn't place. Come inside he said gesturing us inside the room as we walked in we saw many posters of Medusa and the Kraken while Perseus was fighting them I had to admit It was pretty cool I wish I had done those things I said to myself.

Do you need anything to drink or eat no I am fine I said but now I really wasn't paying attention I was thinking about the prayer I said to my father I really hoped he would answer and grant me my wish if he didn't well. We weren't going anywhere for a while.

Annabeth

So before I start talking were there any questions I raised my hand um how are you alive I mean I know you're a ghost but you look human. I can appear in many forms he said. He then shimmered so he was completely see through. I then came to my senses after a while and started to tell him

we already have the first line of the prophecy correct find the man in Atlanta. Which we know is you why else would you be expecting us everyone else nodded.

Well he said looks like the daughter of Athena has more smarts than I thought thank's I said blushing I looked at Percy and he looked like he was going to explode from jealously.

Anyway you have to tell us if you know what the second line means It says _we will seek what once was stolen _please tell us what it means he sighed well this story goes back before the birth and creation of even the Titans. There once was a sword that was forged and made of imperial gold, Stygian iron, and, Celestical bronze mixed together. With the power of all three substances the power was immense but what makes it so dangerous was.

That Ouranos and Gaea were once walking across te land and they had come upon this sword. They knew they would need a weapon to keep the world in their grasp so they both transmitted a medium amount of their essence into the sword. The powers of it was unthinkable after they were left tired and done of transferring so much they named the sword πανωλεθρία or Havoc in english because of the destruction the blade caused. It was foretold that if the blade ever reached the true owner then. It would open Tartarus completely and let the monsters that were banned and exiled and had no chance to come forward out of the abyss.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing this was even worse than Kronos and the Giants the monsters who were banned and exiled to Tartarus and were able to escape were nothing compared to the ones who weren't. I was in a complete trance and scared completely I couldn't show it though as for your third line Perseus said breaking me out of my trance the sword could be turned completely golden if the True Hero of the sword finally claims it.

If it is changed completely golden it will be even stronger than imperial gold this is one thing the enemy most likely does not know about the sword. If the sword is changed into gold it will become even stronger than it was when it contained Gaea and Ouranos essence as when the hero finally claims the sword. That essence will be incenerated burned away at last allowing it to evolve.

Your next mission is to find the sword and keep it out of the enemies hands or all will be lost i am afraid and only the true hero would be able to stop it.

Percy

I couldn't believe all the information I had received I knew that the hero he was talking about could be one of us eight but there was also a chance it wasn't.

I still couldn't believe sitting in front of me though was the powerful and legendary Perseus as we were standing quietly in thought. I heard a rumbling of an engine but as it got closer it turned into a loud roar just like a race car only this one was much bigger and way stronger. I knew the engine sounded familiar I looked at Leo and smiled I think that is our cue to leave but first where are we suppose to find the sword.

The place you are supposed to go to is where the sword was first found you then you might be able to find it. Your destination is going to be far in the south the Florida Keys will be found in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean you will be in your father's domain there so than you will have the upper hand he said to me.

The coördinates of the island are 24.6669 degrees North and 81.5442 degrees West I nodded my head telling him I got it.

As we stopped talking the rumbling of the engine got louder well i guess it is time to go it was great meeting you Perseus you too demigods goodbye and good luck on your quest he said. As we walked out I looked back and saw Perseus looking at me he smiled and then closed the door.


	7. AN

AN: I want to know how you guys are feeling about the story so come on i have like only one review i need more. I only want to know what you think about my story and. If you want me to continue also review and tell me who you think should be the true hero if you don't understand what i am saying read chapter 6 and you will know.

superdude24110202: I give a shoutout to Rick Riordran and the amazing Percy Jackson series. You are awesome.


	8. Percabeth

Leo

As we walked back the way we had come down the hallway all I could think about was what Perseus had said. I think that we should Iris message Chiron when we leave Annabeth he will want to know how everything is going. She nodded as we reached the end of the hallway and I saw Danae she looked at us then got up from her chair. I hope you kids know what you're doing she said don't worry we will be safe besides we faced down.

Gaea and her Giants this will be a piece of cake I said smiling well I guess you guys should go and continue your quest then she said gesturing towards the window. Thanks Danae we wouldn't have know what to do if it wasn't for you and Perseus. It is no big deal we had to help you after all it was only right we do so. I started to walk toward the window with Jason, Piper, and, Grover.

As i looked out the window and above I smiled seeing the brown hull, Celestical bronze crossbows, and , At the front sat the head of a golden dragon Festus I said as I looked at the Argo 2 sitting in the sky waiting for its passengers.

Grover

I grabbed on to Jason and looked over to see Frank changing into a dragon as Hazel, Percy, and, Annabeth climbed on him soon we all jumped out. The window with Piper, and. Leo beside me screaming for him to pull up while I loved the feeling of the air through my face. He finally pulled up and flew right next to Frank as we landed right on the Argo 2. Annabeth I need you to come with me just to make sure the engine is stable I don't want it blowing up he said. Wait What! I said don't worry all might be well when me and Annabeth check it he said smiling. might I asked fearfully Thank's repair boy Piper said. I am not repair boy yelled Leo stomping to the engine room with Annabeth following him when he left we all busted out laughing man that was funny I said keeping back a laugh I asked.

Where exactly am I gonna sleep Percy you can sleep in Coach Hedge's old room where is it exactly I asked just below decks three doors down he said. I walked down the decks as I passed the three rooms I saw a lot of old magazine's, and , food ( Mostly In Percy's room) I finally found the room and as I first walked In I slipped on an old video tape. I looked at the cover and saw It was an old wrestling cage match I looked around and all I saw was posters of wars,violence,and,wrestling players great I thought home sweet home.

Annabeth

I started walking down the deck to my room I turned the doorknob and when. I went inside I saw Daedalus laptop running, bed messy, and, the map from Charleston that I had during the prophecy of seven quest nothing has changed I said aloud.

I wouldn't say that a voice said behind me I turned around dagger in hand and saw Percy smiling what are you doing here I asked what do you mean I came to see my girlfriend. He said moving closer to me soon he was right in front of me with his hands around my waist. I think you need to take a break he said maybe I don't want to I said smiling.

I wasn't asking and he pushed me on the bed with him on top smiling at me he kissed me on the lips passionately I had waited for me and Percy to be alone since the quest had started. He started moving down to my neck, arms, and, stomach Percy we can't do this now why not he asked pouting with is cute sea green eyes. Because I and he silenced me with a kiss he lifted me up on him with his hands around my waist. I took his shirt off and squealed in my head as I saw his eight pack see something you like he said smirking. I think I do i said smiling while kissing him on the chest slowly so he could enjoy the feeling Annabeth he moaned twirling my blonde hair in his hands.

Annabeth! I looked over at the door and saw Leo staring wide-eyed at me and Percy. What! I yelled angrily um meeting in the mess hall 10 min you might want to put your clothes back on he said smiling and he ran out the room before I could stab him. I looked down and saw Percy had pulled off my shirt before Leo had barged in we should go I said getting off Percy and putting my clothes back on and walking out the door.

Percy

I couldn't help but smile at what just happened I never felt more alive when I was with Annabeth I just couldn't explain it. I walked over and grabbed my t-shirt and put it on along with my shoes as I got up to leave I couldn't help but think how this room hadn't changed. I walked out and closed the door behind me as I walked towards the mess hall I couldn't help but wonder what was so important that had to be discussed at this meeting.

I walked inside and grabbed a cookie from the table I saw Leo staring at me with a crazy glint in his eyes. I walked over to sit by Annabeth and held her hand in mine. Have they talked about anything yet? no she said we have just been waiting for you and. Grover I looked around and saw that he actually wasn't here so for the next 5 min we waited for him. I am here guys sorry I had to Iris message Juniper she was worried to death about me said Grover standing in the door way as he sat down he got a full buffet of enchiladas. Ok Jason said let's get this meeting started.

AN: So was the Percabeth seen to PG-13 or what tell me if i should tone it down a bit or what please review I accept all comments.


End file.
